Seth Costello
Seth Costello is a fictional character from British soap opera, Hollyoaks. Son to Heidi and Carl Costello, he has a transgender twin Jasmine, later known as Jason. Younger brother to Riley, and uncle to Bobby, Seth is one of the grandchildren of psychopathic serial killer, Silas Blisset. Seth's major plot points include struggling with body image and turning to steroids, discovering his father's affair with his brother's fiancé, and being emotionally blackmailed by Warren Fox. Charactization Channel Five's soap opera reporting website Holy Soap described Seth as a "cocky schoolboy". Channel 4 describe him as "cocky and self-assured". Biography Seth, mother Heidi, father Carl, brother Riley and twin sister Jasmine move to Chester after Carl purchases The Dog in the Pond public house. Seth becomes attracted to Sasha Valentine and Jasmine takes a photo of her on Seth's mobile phone. Sasha tells Heidi and as punishment Seth cleans The Loft nightclub. Seth and Riley go to a cage fighting event after being invited by half-sister Jem's ex-boyfriend Liam McAllister who plans to exact revenge on Carl for ending his football career. At the afterparty, Liam gets Seth drunk and attempts to drown him in the jacuzzi. Mitzeee discovers Seth and resuscitates him. Seth and Riley are kidnapped by Liam and his brother Nathan (Michael Bisping) and Carl arrives to free them. Carl is then tied up and Seth and Riley fight in order to save him. Seth, Riley and Carl escape and are chased by Liam and Nathan. Nathan follows Riley and Carl onto a rooftop, where he prepares to break Riley's leg. Seth pushes Nathan, who falls to his death. Seth begins dating Fern (who tells him that Jasmine has gender identity disorder. He is unsupportive towards Jasmine and is bullied at school because of her decision to take the persona of Jason. Seth joins Lee Hunter's boy band Guy Candy. Steroid addiction At Seth and Jason's joint birthday party, Seth gets kissed by Esther Bloom, Later that night, Gaz Bennett offers Seth dodgy steroids. Seth seems to be getting led down a dodgy path, as he buys more pills from Gaz. Jason overhears Seth buying dodgy pills from Gaz, but Seth seethes at his brother for trying to get involved. Later, Seth is working out when the strain becomes too much and he collapses. Seth is rushed to the hospital, while Jason tells Gaz to come clean about the steroids, but he warns he’ll be straight back in prison for dealing if he tells the truth. Finding out about Carl's affair with Mercedes In 2011, Seth finds out that Carl is having an affair with Riley's fiancée, Mercedes McQueen. Carl tells Seth not to tell anyone he agrees not to but warns him if he catches them again he will. In September 2011, he spots Carl and Mercedes hugging and gets the wrong idea they tell him it was just a hug but he doesn't believe them but doesn't tell anyone. He later has a go at Mercedes, unaware that Mitzeee is listening, who then becomes suspicious and informs boyfriend Warren Fox. Warren's blackmail Seth leaves to go on Riley's stag do with Warren and Doug Carter. While on the stag do, Warren gets Seth a prostitute, so he can lose his virginity, In an attempt to get close to Seth in the hope that he will hear what secret he knows about Mercedes. He takes a pill and while having sex with the prostitute he begins to hallucinate and thinks he is having sex with Mercedes. He screams at her to get off and then falls asleep. When he wakes up, he finds the bed linen covered in blood, and the body of the prostitute outside, and presumes he has killed her. Warren then appears and sees what he had done and helps him get rid of the body and clean up the mess. Seth then starts to feel guilty for the murder and begins to see the ghost of the prostitute. He panics in front of Doug and ends up revealing Carl and Mercedes' affair to him. Seth considers suicide as the guilt becomes too much. Seth then tells Riley that he has killed the prostitute but Riley doesn't believe him, so he takes Riley to where the body is buried and he digs it up. However, when Riley unwraps the body, it is not the prostitute - but the body of a pig, It is revealed that Warren set Seth up and tricked him in to thinking he had killed the prostitute when on drugs, in an attempt to get close to Seth and discover what secret he knew. However Warren ends up finding out the truth from Doug as he threatens to let Riley drown unless Doug reveals his secret. Heidi' death Heidi is killed by her father Silas Blissett, Seth's grandfather, by mistake and is later revealed he has killed many other women. Seth becomes aggressive within his grief and has more then one outburst however with the support of his family he recives the help he needs. Departure Mercedes and Riley continue to fight over their son, Bobby. Seth tries to get them to reconcile, however this does not work. Riley soon gets a job offer in Leeds, however he says he's staying for Bobby. However, Mercedes says to Riley that he can have Bobby, but only if he leaves the town forever. Riley agrees, He soon rents the pub to Darren Osborne and on New Year's Eve, he and Seth leave the village. Background Infomation *In December 2011, it was announced that Higson had finished filming with Hollyoaks and that Seth's final scenes will air at the end of that year. Other Infomation *Holy Soap describe Seth's most memorable moment as: "Having to clean the pub when Jasmine infiltrated The Loft and took a snap of Sasha, the object of his affections." *A poll ran on the official Hollyoaks website asked viewers which member of the Costello family was their favourite. Seth received the most votes, with 532 (36.36%) people voting for him. See Also *List of appearances *Costello family Category:Hollyoaks characters Category:Hollyoaks Later characters Category:Costello family Category:Students Category:Barstaff Category:The Dog in the Pond employees Category:2010 debuts Category:2011 departures Category:Twins Category:Residents of 1 Stockton Lane Category:1995 births Category:Past characters